Gravija
Gravija is a recurring spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It usually deals fractional damage and is the most advanced form of Gravity. Although the name Gravija was faithfully localized from the Japanese version of Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy X, its basic level in the Gravity family still retains the old localization name, Demi, in both installments. The Gravija of Final Fantasy Tactics and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift does not deal fractional damage but rather reduces the targets' HP to one. This can be referred to other special ability in the series, such as Ultimecia's Hell's Judgement. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Gravija is an Attack spell in the Game Boy Advance version, the new esper Diabolos teaches Gravija at a rate of X3. Gravija affects all enemies, calculating damage by removing 7/8 of their current HP. Gravija ignores Death immunity. The spell costs 70 MP and is vulnerable to Runic. Final Fantasy VIII Diablos, Griever and the superbosses Omega Weapon and Ultima Weapon know Gravija. It reduces the HP of all party members to 1/4 of their current HP. Final Fantasy X The cores of Sin's Left Fin, Right Fin, and Main Core located on its back all use Gravija after a turn of charging. It is also one of two attacks performed by the final boss, Yu Yevon (the other attack being Ultima), although he will take damage from Gravija along with the party. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Feolthanos is the sole caster of Gravija. He will use it in the battle at the Gates of Shattered Time, where it drains foes of 50% of their current HP. Final Fantasy Tactics The Lucavi Zalera knows Gravija. It reduces the HP of all targets in an area to 1. The graphic effect itself is identical to the Black Magick Death. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gravija again brings a target's HP down to 1. It is only cast by the Demon Wall. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gravity is a Rarity 3★ Black Magic, that reduces one target's remaining HP by half. World of Final Fantasy Gravija is an active ability that eliminates 1/4 of all target's remaining HP for 20 AP. It can be used by Diablos and Diablos★. It is also an enemy ability use by Diabolos (2nd). Gallery GravijaFF6.png|Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFX Gravija.PNG|''Final Fantasy X. FFT Gravi2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFAB Gravija - Terra SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Gravija - Terra SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Gravija - Celes SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Gravija - Celes SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Gravija - Setzer UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Gravija - Setzer UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFAB Gravija - Locke Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Gravija - Locke Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Gravija - Celes Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFRK Gravija.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. WoFF Gravija.png|World of Final Fantasy. Category:Recurring enemy abilities